


No more hiding.

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: It's time  to stop hiding





	No more hiding.

Althea bite down on Alicia's lip, smiling when the other girl groaned.

"I swear woman, you can't kiss me without biting me?" Alicia said in a serious tone, but the smile gave her away.

"Not my fault that you have such amazing lips that always make me want to bite you" Althea shrugged as she buttoned her shirt and then smiled.  
  
"What?" Asked Alicia, as she zipped her pants.

"Well Miss don't leave marks, I think you don't follow your own rules" Althea said in a teasing tone as she pointed at the bite mark she had on her left boob.

Alicia's eyes widened and she turned bright red, they hadn't been together in a few days so obviously she hadn't been thinking right the second she had Althea all for herself.

Slowly she traced the mark with her finger tips and winced "shit, I'm sorry".

Althea smiled and took her hand bringing it up to her lips.

"It's ok , I kind of like it when you do that, I know those are the times when you are not thinking about anything else but me" she said with the smile still on place.

It was true thought those where the moments when Alicia didn't thought about anything else other than the woman underneath her, she lost herself on the other woman.

At first she had fought against it, the second she felt she was letting it go she would pull away and just leave but now she couldn't wait to have these moments.

"Ok, but still I'm sorry" Alicia said as she pulled Althea for another kiss, it was sweet and short.

Althea rested her forehead on Alicia's "we could stay here tonight" she whisper, she hated the fact that whenever they had sex they were hiding and that once that it was over they would go back to wherever they were sleeping and be in different places.

Alicia shook her head no, and Althea's heart broke a little she hated hiding.

As the other girl climbed out of the van, the Althea sighed, bit then looked back to Alicia who had her hand extended.

"The van is uncomfortable, we should sleep in my room, at least I have a mattress" she said with a smile, so for a second Althea thought she had hear her wrong and she was just imagining things.

It wasn't until she was pulled closer and soft lips found hers that she knew the girl was actually serious.

"Really?" She asked her voice full of emotion.

Alicia smiled and nodded "really, Al they know what we do when we come here, so no more hiding I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want".

"Wait, we have been doing this for like a month, were you ashamed?" She felt her heart pounding on her chest.

Alicia shook her and pulled Althea back in her arms.

"No, I was just scare, I was scare of losing you, I thought that if I kept my distance then it wouldn't hurt if something happened, but to be honest I can't keep doing that, I have to admit that I kept these moments too in order to have something that it was just for me" the woman said with all sincerity.

"I can't promise that something will not happen that could possibly let us both of us heartbroken, but I'm ready to share us, to share this with the people we care about so no more hidding" she finished.

Althea took a deep breath she couldn't believe those were the reasons she had never asked, so she smiled and nodded.

"No more hiding" Althea said and nodded as Alicia took her hand and walked into the house.

That night they slept better than they had in years.


End file.
